tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne Blackwell/Traits
Personality Human Despite the ruthlessness that Vivienne portrays in her modern life, her personality as a human was often said to mirror Gabriella's, her descendant, almost completely. As a human, Vivienne was said to be quite compassionate. She was a kind hearted person by nature and was always willing to help those in need. Her parents praised her from the moment she was born, and all the constant love and warmth that surrounded Vivienne as she grew up turned her into beautiful soul. She was very family motivated and longed to have a family of her own one day. She had a very warm aura about her and always had a bright smile on her features, which drew many males towards her, many of whom desired to be with her. It is noted that she cared very deeply for those she held close to her heart, especially those of her family, as Vivienne ran away from them after being "turned" in order to protect them from her. This is shown once again when Vivienne was forced to give up her daughter, Madeline, during the extermination of the werewolves, as she feared that if they discovered her, that they would automatically assume that she was a werewolf as well and kill her without questions. When Vivienne became a werewolf, her personality did not change dramatically. Instead, it was her time being held captive at Voltera, the tests she endured there, along with the death of her mate, Nicholas, the murder of her family and lost of her daughter, Madeline, that slowly warped Vivienne's personality over time from being compassionate to heartless. Werewolf On the outside, Vivienne appears very endearing, fun and playful, all smiles and easy charm, but her true personality underneath is far from charming; she is utterly impulsive, manipulative, and just plain vicious. She is described as an intensley sadistic being, with brutal, violent tendencies. As a result from her werewolf heritance, Vivienne has a fierce and dangerous temper. She doesn't give a damn who she'll have to betray, use, kill or hurt in order to get what she wants/needs. She feels little to no remorse on human and vampire life, and enjoys playing mind games and messing with people. She has a very seductive air about her, and has no problems using her sensuality and sexuality as means to an end. Only when confronted by someone who knows her true nature will she not bother with the facade of innocence and becomes the vicious monster that she is. Vivienne's mannerisms are noted to be deliberate, almost as though she is performing for an audience - a skill that comes in handy when she wants to borrow the identity of her doppelgänger; Gabriella Cullen. Even her speaking voice seems harsher, more cutting than Gabriella's. Vivienne claims to be not be insane, but rather just "ahead of the curve." This may have been legitimately true, in the sense that she plans cautiously and carefully, rarely trusting any ruse blindly enough to not have a plan B or plan C in store. This is perhaps slightly paranoid on her part, but it's to be expected after she's been on the run from the Volturi for the last 2000 years. Being overly guarded is what's kept her alive so far. When denied, annoyed, or backed into a corner, she can turn vindictive, mean and petty, resorting to scattering comments and biting sarcasm. She's also prone to burst of temper, especially during situations fraud with emotions; she gets mad, and then she gets even. Part of it is because of her werewolf side, and the pain inflicted upon her during her captivity at Volterra. Regarding her attitude towards human life, Vivienne has no emotion towards human life. To her, humans are a means to an end, whether as victims to feed on or pawns in a plot for her own personal gain. On a number of occasions, Vivienne is shown to take great (sadistic) pleasure in toying with victims before killing them. After Vivienne narrowly escaped from being killed in Volterra, her personality changed dramaticly, and she fed/killed her victims without any apparent remorse. Vivienne's attitude towards vampires does not diverge far from her attitude towards humans; in fact her twisted hatred towards vampires overpowers her lack of compassion towards human life. She views vampires as "petty little things" Like humans, Vivienne enjoys playing mind games with vampires, the only difference is that she merely has to be more clever in how she manipulates them. The only human that Vivienne had seemed to not view as mere collateral damage was Nathan Harris, whom she had an on and off relationship for a number of years. Although her relationship with Nathan seemed to have a fair certain amount of manipulatiion and scheming involved, Vivienne has demostrated that she does have feelings for him, as when she found out that Nathan had developed feelings for her descendant and doppelganger, Gabriella Cullen, Vivienne became insane with jealously. Still, her beheavior around Nathan was so wrapped up in whatever her ulterior motives happened to be that it's still not clear where her selfish manipulation ended, and where her genuine affection began. Despite all of Vivienne's blatant of self-absorption, and lack of human life, she's not completely heartless. She's not a good or nice person by imagination, but underneath the layers of twisted hatred and indifference, there remains a smidgen of humanity. She feels emotional hurt, loneliness and sadness the same as everyone. That side of her just reminds closely guarded and private. Appearance Vivienne is noted to be extremely beautiful and seductive. She has an oval face, with beautiful facial features and structure. She has long dark brown hair, almost black, that falls down her back in curls. Vivienne has almond, deep dark brown eyes that almost appear souless with thick dark lashes. However, when threatened or angry, her iris is noted to change to a golden colour, while her sclera turns black. Vivienne is noted to wear heavy makeup. Vivienne's overal appearance is described as sexy, and seductive. However, for those who don't know her true nature, Vivienne can come across as quite innocent. Her skin is described as being soft, smooth and blazing hot. She runs a body temperature of about 110°F, which allows Vivienne to survive cold weather temperatures as well as allow her to not go into over heating. This high temperature also makes it hard for vampires to touch Vivienne via skin contact, as a vampire's body temperature is much lower than a humans, making their skin extremely sensitive to high temperature. A vampire touching Vivienne's skin can describe the feeling as "touching fires" and "unbearable to touch." She seems to favor clothes which are black in colour, and is often seen wearing tight leather pants and spike heals. She dresses in edgy, stylish, very revealing and sexy clothes, often showing off her cleavage. She is considered to be quite vain, and has no problem in using her beauty and sexuality to get what she wants. Her makeup is noted to be heavy, as she is constantly seen with a smokey eye makeup, which makes her eyes appear darker than they naturally are. When impersonating Gabriella, Vivienne has her hair straighten, wears less makeup, and her clothes not as revealing. Powers and Abilities : Main Article: Children of the Moon Children of the Moon are creatures similar to the traditional werewolves of myth, and are not to be confused with shapeshifters. They are a near -extinct supernatural species of individuals who unwillingly transform into a fearsome, and extremely hostile wolf during full moons. They phase, or change form, in response to the cycles of the moon. In their changed form, they do not entirely resemble actual wolves; their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright, making their movement somewhat apelike, rather than entirely canine. They become much stronger in wolf form, and are much more savage and blood thirsty. Or the correct term would be, "flesh hungry." Even in their human form, all werewolves possess superhuman physical powers, though only during a full moon are they at their strongest and most lethal. Children of the Moon are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, because they are the only thing strong enough (aside from another vampire) to kill a vampire. Children of the Moon originally hunted humans, though over the centuries they have been hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. They still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Because vampires and Children of the Moon share the same food source, and because each is an exception to the other's near indestructibility, they are natural enemies. Over time however, the vampires have hunted the once populous werewolves into near extinction. Due to the centuries of each other's rivalry, werewolves have hard-wired themselves to not only hunt humans, but vampires as well. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. 'Abilities' 'Regeneration' Vivienne has a powerful regenerative healing factor, meaning that if ever injured, her body will heal near instantaneously. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point where Vivienne's body is able to survive a bullet to the temple. While smaller cuts and minor injuries will heal within seconds, large and more damaging injuries such as broken bones and open wounds, take slightly longer to heal. The only exception with this abililty is that it cannot regrow lost limbs. 'Immunity to a Vampire bite' Vivienne is immune to the bite of a vampire, both the pain and transformation ability. 'Natural Enhancements' Vivienne has superhuman strength in both her wolf and human form, though her strength is only at its strongest during a full moon. Her strength as a human compared to her strength when in wolf form is said to match the strength of a human-vampire hybrid. However despite this, Vivienne is rather strong for her age, as unlike vampires who are only at their strongest during their first year as a vampire, Children of the Moon grow stronger with time. Vivienne also has extremely acute senses, even in human form. She can see in total darkness and hear a person's heart beating or the blood moving in a body miles away. She can also tell a vampire from a human, a human from a shape-shifter and a human from another werewolf. Vivienne can also move at an incredible speed, both in wolf and human form. However, the power is unknowingly faster during the night then it is during the day, but it usually works well under a full moon. Vivienne possess superhuman agility. She can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. It is noted that during a full moon, all of Vivienne's natural enhancements and abilities are enhanced even more so. 'Lie Detection' Vivienne has the natural ability to be able to sense if others are lying or not. Children of the Moon possess this ability naturally, and is based purely on instinct rather than psychic powers. Because of this fact, Vivienne can overlook Bella's mental shield. 'Shape Shifting' Vivienne has the natural ability to shift her form into a huge, wolf-like beast/monster, however like all Children of the Moon, Vivienne has no control over the shift and can only turn into a savage beast when the moon is full. Once shifted, Vivienne has no control over her actions and has often been described as being worse than newborn vampires. 'Immortality' Vivienne is immortal. Like their vampiric enemies, Children of the Moon stop ageing once they are turned. Upon their transformation, werewolves become immune to all conventional illnesses, viruses, diseases and infections. Although she is immortal, smaller natural body changes still occur - she cannot age or grow in size, not can she gain or lose any weight, but small things like fingernails, toenails and hair are able to grow. If they are cut, they will grow back soon. 'Weaknesses ' 'Decapitation' If Vivienne's head is cut off, she will die instantly. 'Heart Extraction' The removeal of Vivienne's heart will cause instant death. 'Wolfsbane' Wolfsbane is a rare herb that is considered toxic to Children of the Moon. If Vivienne ingests wolfsbane, it can cause her to become severely weak and feverish. However, if made contact with her skin, it can burn her. Category:Trait Pages Category:Twilight Trait Pages Category:Caity95